With the development of liquid crystal display technology, users put forward higher and higher requirements on performance and user experience of products, a significant aspect of which is narrow frame. Narrow frame can effectively increase the display area, thus upon watching and experiencing, the view field of a user becomes relatively wide; and the narrow frame also reduces the width of a cellphone having a large-sized screen, which is convenient for solving the problem of holding and operation by using one hand.
Generally, a narrow frame cellphone refers to such a cellphone in which a distance between an effective display area of a liquid crystal display screen and the periphery edge of the cellphone. In a current cellphone assembly, a cellphone middle frame, a backlight module and a liquid crystal display screen are separated; the backlight module comprises a backlight module and an rubber frame, and the rubber frame is disposed in the cellphone middle frame and used to support the backlight module. However, this kind of design is not convenient for the frame narrowing of a display device.